What happened after Rhonda's party
by DoliInTheSkyWithDiamonds
Summary: When leaving Rhonda's party for girls, Helga had a little accident. However, every cloud has a silver lining.
1. Thanks Rhonda and her stupid party

**My second Hey Arnold fanfic! Forgive my English, I'm Argentinian. Anyway I'm sure you'll like it :D Maybe there'll be a second part... I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reading and please review.**

* * *

><p>When Rhonda opened her house's door, she almost fainted with the sight.<p>

Helga was standing there, wearing a short lilac dress filled with cotton, red high heels, a weird hairstyle, earrings, artificial nails, her eyebrow depilated, and too much make-up.

- Helga? – asked the brunette in disbelief

- Rhonda, darling! – greeted Helga and she kissed her cheeks before entering the house with feigned elegance

And that's how Helga G. Pataki got into Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's girls party.

* * *

><p>It was already late when Helga decided that she had nothing more to do in that party. She went out of Rhonda's house alone, with her dress and high heels still on, but her hair all tousled and the make-up messed up.<p>

The night was getting cold so she walked faster, but then, a heel broke.

_- Crimeny_! – She sat on the stoop of a house to take it off.

Fantastic. Now how was she going to walk home? For last straw, she couldn't ask Bob to pick her up in his car because he and Miriam had gone to visit Olga.

She turned her head to see the number of the house and to know how many blocks from her house she was. Then she realized something she hadn't noticed.

- I'm sitting at Arnold's stoop! - She exclaimed observing the entrance of the familiar house – Oh, Arnold, my love, tell me if this is not fate…!

- Helga? – asked a voice behind her; Arnold. Helga, as every time she started with her monologues about Arnold, hadn't paid attention to her surrounds, neither to the door when it opened.

- Arnold! – _It was definitely fate –_ what are you doing here, football head? – She added in her usual friendly voice.

- Eh… this is my house.

_Touché._

- I mean what were you doing listening to what I was saying, standing behind me, you rabble!

- Oh, I wasn't listening – _thank goodness – _I was just going to take out the trash – He showed her the garbage bag, he went down the stoop's stairs and threw it away. Then he turned around – And what are you doing here? Weren't you at Rhonda's party?

- I _was. _I got bored and left, but this damn shoe broke!

- That sucks. Do you want to come in and call your parents?

- They went to visit stupid Olga. Besides there's not a single cab on these streets at these hours… I guess I'll have to walk – said this, she started to get up, but when she tried to set foot on the ground, she felt a large and sharp pain and she screamed.

- Helga! – Arnold run the meters between them – What happened?

- I think I bent my foot – she answered with pain in her voice.

- I would tell my granddad to take you in the car, but he took it to the mechanic and he hasn't come back yet…

- Don't worry, Arnoldo – she interrupted – I can go by myself, it's only a couple of blocks.

But when she tried to walk, she felt that deep sharp pain again and Arnold noticed.

- Helga, don't be ridiculous – Arnold told her, holding her to keep her from falling – You cannot even take a step.

- And what do you want me to do, football head? Wait here and freeze to death?

Arnold looked at her arms and noticed she had goose bumps.

- Let's go inside – proposed the boy – We wait for my granddad and then we take you home. You're not going to walk to your house like this.

Helga sighed.

- I can't even go up this stairs anyway.

- Get on my back – said Arnold going a step lower so she could get on.

- What? Are you crazy, buddy?

- C'mon Helga.

As there was no other option, Helga climbed on the blonde's back, although she had to admit that she liked the idea. She _hugged _his shoulders and Arnold held her legs. His hands felt warm against the girl's cold skin.

Arnold went up the stoop's stairs, went through the door, and when he passed beside the sofa at the living room, he stopped and deposited her softly on it.

- I'm going to call my granddad, be right back.

Helga couldn't believe it. She had had the bad luck of breaking her high heels and bending her foot, but what the hell, Arnold was taking care of her!

Two minutes later the blonde came back.

- My granddad doesn't answer… let's wait here.

But then the door opened and Phil walked in.

- Hi, Arnold – greeted the old man, and then she saw the girl lying on his couch – Who is your friend, huh? – said this he winked his eye. Helga and Arnold blushed a bit.

- It's Helga, grandpa. You know, from school. – Answered Arnold and Helga waved hello – She bent her foot while walking to her house. Can we take her in the car?

- Oh, I'm sorry, but that can't be. The useless mechanic told me that it was going to be ready for tomorrow.

- Great! Now what I'm going do? – exclaimed Helga staring at the ceiling.

Arnold doubted a couple of seconds.

- Grandpa, can I talk to you for a moment?

- We _are_ talking, shortman

- I mean in private, grandpa – answered Arnold between his teeth and they went to the kitchen – I'll be here in a sec, Helga

- Take your time, hairboy.

Minutes later, Arnold came back.

- Helga… - he sat on an armchair near her. Helga looked at him. He looked nervous. – I asked my grandpa, and he agrees… uhm… I think that the best thing would be… eh…

- Spit it out, Arnoldo.

- Yeah, eh… that you spend the night here?

Helga remained quiet for a couple of seconds.

- What?

- You know uhm… Like, there's no way to take you to your house now, so we could wait until tomorrow when my grandpa gets his car… And this night you could sleep here.

_Spend the night at Arnold's? _Helga was starting to thank fate.

- You mean in one of the guests rooms, right? Cause I'm not planning to sleep on this couch.

Arnold stared at the floor and scratching the back of his neck, answered

- Actually… the rooms are all busy… - Helga saw that he was red like a tomato. She had never seen Arnold blushing. He had never been so cute. – What I meant was… that you'd sleep in my room.

It took Helga a whole minute to respond.

- Me… s-sleep… in your room?

- If you want to – added Arnold quickly – There's enough space, don't worry.

Helga didn't even think about it. _Of course she wanted!_ But she didn't know how to answer.

- Eh… okay. Thanks.

- No problem. Uhm… you can't move your foot, can you?

Helga tried but it was impossible because of the pain. Arnold noticed so he went to her.

- Let me help you – he carried her in his arms. Helga held on his shoulders, afraid of fainting over excitement.

- Wait. First I have to go to the toilet; I need to clean all this make-up from my face.

Arnold took her to the bathroom and waited outside. When she went out, with her face clean, he carried her upstairs to his room. There, he placed her carefully on his bed.

- Lie down here – he said – I'll go changing my clothes to the bathroom.

He grabbed his pajamas and went out. When the door closed, Helga let herself fall happily onto the bed.

- I can't believe I'm going to spend the night at Arnold's room! I wonder where I'm going to sleep… there's not another bed or a couch here… I hope that in his arms, _ahhh!_ – She sighed and hugged the pillow.

Then she heard steps on the stairs, so she settled as she was before.

Arnold walked in, wearing a pajama with little bears on it. Helga had to bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

- I brought ice for your foot.

- Thanks.

Arnold sat at the edge of the bed, facing Helga, and took her foot.

- What are you doing, pal, I can do it by myself.

- Whatever you say, Helga.

Helga grabbed the ice but she dropped it in a second.

- It's freezing!

- It's ice, Helga. – Arnold rolled his eyes and took the ice – Let me do this.

He put the ice against her ankle's skin, and two seconds later she pulled off her foot.

- It hurts!

- It's going to hurt more if you let your foot swell. Bear it. – He put the ice again a couple of seconds. Then he pulled it off and massaged the zone. – Better?

Helga nodded. Arnold's warm touch healed the cold of the ice. That's how Helga felt with Arnold. His warmness and gentleness made her cold heart melt. Beside him she felt fragile. More fragile than her ankle or her high heels. But she couldn't let him see that.

- Nice pajamas, football head.

Arnold raised his eyes from her foot and looked at her.

- Thanks. Nice dress.

Helga didn't know if he meant it or not, so she didn't answer.

Arnold kept on with the ice, until Helga sneezed.

- You cold?

- Let's say that with this dress and that ice, I'm not very warm.

Arnold opened the blanket and sheets of the bed.

- Get in.

Again, Helga became speechless.

- Huh? Aren't you going to sleep here? - she asked

- Of course not, I'm gonna sleep on the couch – he answered taking a remote control and pressed a button. A red couch appeared practically from the wall – You can sleep here.

- Arnoldo you don't have to act like a gentleman with me. You sleep here, it's your bed.

- No way, Helga. I want you to be comfortable. Get in.

Helga obeyed and got into the bed, with a little help from Arnold because of her foot. He covered her with the blankets, except for the foot, to which he put ice again.

- Better now?

Helga nodded. _Nothing could be better! Thanks Rhonda and her stupid party, thanks damn shoes!_

- Helga… can I ask you something? – Arnold interrupted her thoughts while he was massaging her foot.

- What?

- Why did you go to Rhonda's party… dressing like this?

Helga blushed. She didn't want to explain that to him.

- None of your business, football head.

Arnold looked down, disappointed, and placed the ice back against her skin.

- Sorry.

Helga looked at him for a couple of seconds while he didn't look away from her foot, which he had been taking care of for more than 10 minutes. It wasn't fair to treat him so bad.

- Alright, I'll tell you, just because I'm not ungrateful and I appreciate what you're doing for me – Arnold looked at her – I went like this because… I wanted to show everybody that they were wrong about what they had said… you know… that I'm not "feminine".

- All because of that? You're not the kind of person that cares about what others say

- You don't understand, Arnold. Everybody loves you, nobody messes with you. Nobody criticizes you or mocks you. But they do it with me. And I do have feelings too, in case no one knows…

- I know.

Helga looked at him.

- Yeah, you were the only one who didn't laugh at me. Even Phoebe, my best friend, was laughing about what Rhonda was saying… I mean, it's not that I care what they think of me, but, I don't know… I wanted to prove them wrong, to prove them that I could be the most feminine girl around if I wanted.

- Helga, you don't need to prove anything to anybody. You're a smart girl; you know that those things are not important. You are who you are, and there's nothing wrong with that. You're clever, funny and with a strong character and personality… that is worth more than any dress or make up.

Helga looked in his eyes, blushing.

- I guess I wanted to feel… pretty.

Arnold saw a sad sparkle in her blue eyes.

- Helga – he said, placing a lock of her blond hair that was falling over her face behind her ear. – You _are_ pretty. In fact, if you ask for my opinion, you are way prettier looking like you do every day, simple, than trying to look "feminine". I prefer the real Helga, without a hint of make-up, her hair in two pigtails and with her pink dress and bow.

Helga remained in silence for a couple of seconds, trying to retain what she had heard.

- Really, Arnold? – She asked smiling shyly.

- Really. – He affirmed smiling as well – Especially when you smile at me like that. And when you call me Arnold. That's when I feel like I'm with the real Helga. The Helga I like pretty much.

Helga felt like her heart was about to explode. This was the moment. Now or never.

- Arnold, I… - she said, leaning closer – have to tell you something

- Tell me – answered the blonde with a smile

- Well, I…

Then the door opened

- Kimba I brought the remedy for… - entered Arnold's grandmother, and the two kids separated quickly – Oh…

- Grandma!

- Did I interrupt something? – she smiled accomplice

_Well yeah, sister. You did. – _thought Helga.

- No but you scared me!

- Whatever you say, Arnold – she winked and approached Helga – Here, Mrs. Roosevelt, take this home-made remedy, it will make your foot feel better.

- What's that? – asked Helga, looking askance at the bowl.

_- Ask no questions and you'll be told no lies. _Just drink it!

Helgra drank the remedy and almost threw up.

- What did you expect, my friend, fruit juice? Goodnight. Tex, give her your bed, and you sleep on the couch.

- Yes, Grandma. Goodnight.

The old lady went out and closed the door.

- Eccentric your grandmother, huh?

- Yeah… - Arnold turned around and smiled to Helga – What were you going to tell me?

Helga looked at him. He was beautiful. And sweet. He was taking care of her; he had even given his bed to her. She loved him, and for the first time she was having a real moment with him. She couldn't ruin it. Not now.

- Nothing – she lied, and Arnold's smile disappeared – Just… thank you. Nobody has ever done something like this for me. I… You're a great guy, Arnold.

Arnold smiled again.

- And you're a great girl, Helga. – said this, he got up to go to the couch, where he was going to sleep. Helga laid her head on the pillow, letting out a sigh.

Arnold turned around and went back to Helga, whose eyes were closed. He leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. The girl opened her eyes, surprised.

- Sweet dreams – said Arnold, with a smile on his face.

And he turned off the lights.


	2. Fragility

**Here's the 2nd chapter! Took me a while to write it because I was busy with a pre-university test I had to take for Acting (which I didn't pass, but I'll try again next year and this year start with History carreer) Anyway, who cares lol Enjoy the chapter, hope you like it and excuse my English, specially my grammar, I'm Argentinian... Thanks for reading and please review :)**

Helga was watching TV when her father interrupted

- Yo, Olga, there's a friend of yours at the door

- I'm Helga, dad… - she complained as standing up

- Helga, come quick! – she heard her best friend's voice

- Phoebe? – She asked confused when she saw her crying – What's wrong?

- Oh, Helga… it's A… Arnold

- Arnold? – repeated the blonde getting worried – What happened with Arnold?

Phoebe didn't answer, she just cried.

- PHOEBE! What happened with Arnold? – Helga was getting desperate

- Arnold… Arnold died.

Helga stood petrified a couple of seconds. Then she laughed.

- Yeah Phoebe, very funny! As if Arnold was dead… - the brunette looked at her with tears in her eyes – Stop it, Phoebe, cut the crap.

- Helga, I'm not kidding, I could never joke with something like this. The guys were playing baseball and the ball went into the street; Arnold went for it and… a car ran over him.

…

_Helga?_

…

_It is a curious thing, the death of a loved one. It's like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down through the air and there's a sickly moment of dark surprise._

_No, Arnold couldn't be dead…_

Helga ran to the street and Phoebe followed her

- Helga, wait! I can't run so fast!

But Helga didn't wait. She kept running. She didn't know where she was going; Phoebe had not told her where the boys had been playing. She was just following a hunch.

Then she saw a group of people on the street near the park, among them a couple of her classmates. Also ambulances and policemen. Helga made her way through the crowd, and then she saw him. Arnold was lying on the ground, surrounded by blood and separated from the crowd by some narrow goods the police settled as the ambulances came along.

- Arnold!

Helga ran below the narrow goods to Arnold.

- Young lady, get away from there!

She didn't obey, she didn't care; she even didn't care that her classmates were seeing her. The only thing she cared for was Arnold, _her Arnold, _which was against the cold pavement, bloodstained, with his eyes closed and looking as pale as marble. She kneeled beside him.

- Arnold… - she brushed away a lock of golden hair that was falling over his eyes and cleaned the blood from his face with her dress. – Arnold, wake up…

- Helga, come here!

- C'mon, Arnoldo… - she said as the tears flowed – You can't be dead… Don't do this to me, football head… I… I love you, Arnold ¡I love you!

Then she couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears over his chest.

Two policemen picked her up while the paramedics were taking the lifeless body of the boy she had loved during two thirds of her life.

- No… Arnold! Arnold! I love you, Arnold!

* * *

><p><em>- Arnold… Arnold…<em>

Arnold opened his eyes when he heard someone saying his name.

_- I love you, Arnold_

_Helga?_

He turned on the lights and got up from the couch to approach his bed, where his classmate was sleeping, and he swore he had heard her saying that she loved him.

Then he realized one thing: Helga was crying.

- Helga? – Arnold touched her shoulder – Helga! – He shook her softly and the girl woke up.

- Arnold? – He looked at her and thought he would get his butt kicked for waking Helga Pataki and seeing her in such fragile state. But he was wrong, because she instantly put her arms around him in a hug, and placed her face in the crook of his neck. – Oh, Arnold, you're okay!

- Uhm yeah… What happened?

Helga broke the embrace and looked at him. If it had been another day and moment, she would have answered that it was none of his business, pushed him away and wiped her tears. But after having that nightmare where Arnold was dead… Now he was there, in front of her, and he seemed worried.

- I d-dreamt that… - she stuttered between the tears, the shock, and the shame of confessing what her most terrible nightmare was - … you died

Arnold remained quiet a couple of seconds. After all, it's not nice to hear that someone dreamt with your own dead.

- Oh… - he simply said, and when he saw Helga weeping her tears something inside him was moved and made him hug her – Don't worry, it was just a nightmare… - Helga sobbed in his arms and he massaged her back to calm her down - … Don't cry… I'm okay.

It was at that moment, with Helga trembling between his arms and her tears watering his shoulder, that he realized something important. Helga was crying for him. Because she had dreamt that he died. Arnold deep down knew she didn't really hate him, after all they were something like friends, or at least mates, but he would have never imagined that she would cry just because she had _dreamt _that he, Arnoldo, the football head, was dead.

Suddenly, four words he had forgotten he heard a couple of minutes ago, came back to his mind:

_I love you, Arnold_

_Then it was true? Helga did love him?_

He decided that was not the time to meditate about such a thing.

- Helga, we better go back to sleep… - he told her watching his clock. It was 3 am. – It's alright, okay? I'm right there on the couch… - he was getting up but Helga grabbed his arm.

- No, Arnold, don't go! – She stopped him – I don't want to sleep… what if I dream again…

- Don't worry, that won't happen. Besides, we can't stay up all night, we need to rest.

Helga looked at Arnold's green eyes and the dark circles under them.

- Sleep here with me – she let go the words without thinking, and Arnold's eyes, though they felt heavy, widened in surprise – So I… so I know that you're here…

She lowered her eyes blushing and Arnold sighed.

- Alright – he granted lying next to her, but without getting under the blankets. After all, Arnold was a gentleman. Helga smiled at him good night and he returned the gesture before turning off the lights.

The boy was really confused, that had been officially the most bizarre and weird moment of his short existence. The way Helga reacted to that dream, and when she woke up, she wouldn't let him go, as if it was almost a need to feel him near… He had never seen Helga so vulnerable and the strangest thing was that he was the reason of that fragility. He understood nothing. However, tiredness overcame him and in just a minute he felt deeply asleep.

As to Helga, she couldn't sleep. The nightmare was still haunting her mind; she had her emotions to the surface and an inanimate Arnold lying next to her. The girl decided it was stupid to worry, it was just a dream and Arnold was fine. She lied on her side to look at the boy, who was illuminated by the moonlight coming through the huge window that was the roof of his room. Helga smiled as she admired his beauty, his calmness. Arnold made her feel in peace.

It was a cold night and she didn't want him to get a cold because of her fault, so, being careful not to wake him up, she pulled the blankets from under his body to cover him as well. Without this barrier separating them, Helga placed her arm over his waist. She inspired deeply Arnold's hair's scent and closed her eyes, without having a clue that just some minutes later, she had revealed him her greatest secret in her sleep.

* * *

><p>The sunshine awoke Arnold around 10 am. He opened his eyes and felt something upon his waist: Helga's arm. The boy blushed a bit and looked at her. Her face was just some centimeters from his; she was sleeping deeply with her lips slightly parted and her bangs tousled. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Arnold didn't know why, but he could have stayed like this, lying in bed, with the morning sun illuminating everything, staring at Helga beside him holding him and her face so close for hours; but there was a lot of things to do, so he carefully take off him the girl's arm and went out of his room without making a noise.<p>

Helga had not dreamed anything this time, or at least not that she could remember when a gentle touch on his shoulder woke her.

- Helga

- Not now, Miriam… - she answered half asleep turning her back on Arnold.

- Helga, I'm Arnold – he said, touching her back

When hearing his name, Helga turned around

- Arnold? Oh, right… - she muttered rubbing her eyes, which were not used to wake with the daylight that entered in the boy's room – Criminy, football head, that roof of yours is burning my eyes…

_And we're back to normal_ thought Arnold when hearing that familiar nickname

- What time is it?

- Half past ten – answered Arnold and handed her a tray with some toasts and a glass of orange juice – Here, I brought you breakfast. I thought it would be better for you to eat it here in case your foot still hurts

_Arnold brought me breakfast to bed!_

- Okay, thanks. – Helga sat and ate, when she noticed that Arnold was staring at her – What?

- Nothing – he answered quickly and looked away. Then he started to tidy up his room. Now Helga was staring at him.

- Hey Arnoldo, I'm going to the toilet – she announced as she got up from bed supporting on the wall

- I'll go with you

- I'd rather go by myself – she answered limping to the door

- I meant I'll help you going down the stairs.

The girl rolled her eyes and let Arnold hold her by the shoulders as they went down the stairs. Then he waited for her to help her to return to his room.

- Nice stereo, hair boy – commented Helga and turned it on. It started to play the Beatles' album Abbey Road – I didn't know you liked The Beatles

- I love them – answered Arnold while tidying his bed – Do you like them?

- Doi. ¿What kind of stupid doesn't like The Beatles?

- There's no accounting for tastes

_Tell me that, I like a foolish football head._

Ten minutes later, Arnold finished with his tidying up and turned off the music.

- Hey! – complained Helga, who was sitting on the couch

- Sorry, but I have to study – replied the boy while sitting on his desk with his books.

- Study? Who the heck studies on a Saturday morning?

- Well, me – he answered casually and opened his History book – so I can have the rest of the weekend freed. And I advise you to do the same, the test is on Monday.

- There's a test on Monday? – exclaimed Helga

- Yes, Helga, about the French Revolution.

- Damn it, I had forgotten!

- Don't worry, we can study together.

Arnold sat down beside Helga with his book in hand. They read together and he explained a lot of things that he remembered from class. Arnold was very good at History, he really liked it; he believed that it was important to know the past to build a better future. Besides, it was always interesting to listen to the teacher talking about different times and important facts, like when his grandfather told him those anecdotes from when he was young… Not that they were true, but still…

Helga, on the other hand, found that subject absolutely boring. Who the heck cared about who was Napoleon Bonaparte or Luis XVI? Those things had already passed, that's why it's called History; the important thing was the present, and in that moment Helga was only paying attention at how adorkable looked Arnold talking about History.

- Shortman, the food's ready – announced his granddad from the door – You're studying? Who the hell studies on a Saturday afternoon?

- I do, grandpa. We'll be there in a sec – answered Arnold and looked at his clock – Wow it's already midday… time goes fast when you're having fun, doesn't it? – He commented to Helga with a smile

- Shortman – she snapped - you're a nerd.

Arnold rolled his eyes and got up.

- Let's go.

He helped her going down the stairs and they went to the dining room, where the renters and Phil were already sat at the table.

- How's your foot, girl? – asked Phil

- Better, thanks – replied Helga while sitting next to Arnold.

- I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Arnold – stated Mr. Hyunh

Helga almost fell from the chair and Arnold choked with a piece of bread. He started to cough and Ernie gave him a slap on the back so hard that almost sent him to the other life. Arnold drank an entire glass of water, and when he placed it on the table he answered:

- Helga is not my girlfriend.

- Of course not. I wouldn't stand two minutes with him as a boyfriend – added the girl.

- Well you aren't a rose's field, you know?

- The ones who fight love each other! – crooned Oskar

- In that case I'd love you, Kokoshka – replied Phil

- The feast… - announced Arnold's grandmother coming from the kitchen wearing a Viking costume – is served.

Let the truth be known, the food wasn't nice to Helga's palate, but she swallowed it anyway and enjoyed the moment of eating with his beloved's family.

- Little girl – said Phil to Helga when they had already finished eating – I called a doctor to see your foot; he'll be here in any moment.

- A doctor? – exclaimed Helga – No thanks

- C'mon Helga, he has to see your foot – added Arnold

The bell rang.

- It must be him – the old man went to answer the door

- Let's go to the living room – told Arnold to Helga and there they met the doctor.

Helga sat on the couch and the man looked at her foot. He made her walk and asked her what had happened and where did it hurt.

- It's just a mild sprain – informed the doctor and took out some remedies out of his briefcase. Arnold took them – She has to take one this afternoon, and if her foot still hurts, the other one at night. But most important, today and tomorrow she has to rest. She can walk, but limping, and it's better that she stays this two days at home. So, young lady, nothing of playing or running or anything you kids do this days.

- Understood, doc – answered Helga bored

The doctor said goodbye and left.

- Well kids, I'll go to the damn garage to get back my car – announced Phil – I'll be here in a moment and we'll leave.

- Okay, grandpa.

Phil left Arnold and Helga alone at the living room.

- Fantastic, two days at home – said Helga with sarcasm

- C'mon Helga, it could have been worse – replied the boy sitting next to her

- Surprise me, football head, what could be worse than spending the whole weekend watching the ceiling at my house?

- Well you could have broken your foot, a bone, have it in a cast and spending weeks in bed or even a wheel chair… but it's just a mild sprain

- Your positivity won't prevent me from dying of boredom, Mr. Brightside – snapped Helga in a bad mood

- Maybe it will. I could company you…

The girl was surprised at his proposal, but she hided it

- Oh Arnoldo, you don't have to do your charity of the day with me, you know

- It's not charity. We could watch a movie, listen to music, order something to eat… it'd be fun.

Helga thought of it. Arnold and her, alone at her house, nor Miriam or Bob bothering neither his grandparents interrupting…

- Alright – she answered as if she didn't care – but you better not bore me.

- No worries – then they heard the sound of a horn on the street – That must be my granddad, let's go – both of them got up and went to the door – Bye, grandma!

- Goodbye Kimba and Helen of Troy!

- Yea… bye

The kids went out and hopped into the green Packard.

- Grandpa, it's okay if I stay a couple of hours with Helga?

- Sure, Arnold, but don't come home late.

- No, uhm… Helga do you want to rent a movie?

- Sounds good

Arnold's grandfather drove to the video store and Arnold opened the door and told Helga to stay in the car as she was barefoot (because her high heel had broken)

- What do you want me to rent?

_Saying a romantic movie would be quite obvious? _

- Any horror movie.

- Are you sure? Won't you have any nightmares…?

Helga glared at him and suddenly Arnold understood why. It hadn't been his intention to bring out what had happened that night. He blushed and went out the car.

- A weird relationship you and my grandson have, huh?

Helga looked up briefly to the rearview mirror from where Phil was staring at her.

- What do you mean with that?

- You know… that love-hate between you…

Helga blushed

- I don't know what you're talking about.

- That blush on your cheeks doesn't say the same…

Arnold entered to the car and Helga threw a killing look to the old man.

- What did you rent, Shortman? – asked Phil as if nothing had happened.

- The Ring – answered the boy showing the DVD

- Are you kidding, Arnoldo? I told you a horror movie.

- It is a horror movie!

- Please, there's a pimple on my father's back way scarier than that film.

- Have you seen it?

- The pimple? Yeah, unfortunately

- No, Helga. The movie.

- No, but I know what it's about. You watch a video, your phone rings, someone tells you you'll die in 7 days, and they kill you. Nothing special.

- Oh c'mon, give it a chance. The guy from the store told me it was good. And I bought some popcorn.

Helga smirked when she heard about popcorn.

- Alright kids – said Phil once he stopped at Helga's house – have fun.

- Thanks, bye – replied Helga

- And Arnold, come back at 12 o'clock

- Okay grandpa, see you.

Arnold closed the car's door and his grandfather left.

- Well, football head – said Helga while putting the key in the lock – You better entertain me.

And she opened the door.


	3. Für Elise

**Finally, third and last chapter! Sorry for taking so long, I've been pretty busy because I started college a couple of weeks ago (I'm studying History and Acting). Anyway, I hope you like this ending, I do. Firstly this was supposed to be a One-shot but then I decided to write a couple of chapters more, and I'm glad I did it, and hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Honestly I don't think I'm gonna be able to write any other fanfiction right now, because I don't have much free time, and if I have the opportunity maybe I'll right some Harry Potter fanfic, we'll see. But you can read another Hey Arnold fanfic I wrote some months ago, actually it's the first one I've ever written. It's a One-shot and it's called "Downtown as fruits", you can find it in my profile.**

**Well, thanks to anyone who had read this, added to favorites, alerts or reviewed it. Writing wouldn't be enjoyable without the readers, as acting without the audience, so thank you, and remember it's always nice to read the reviews, so tell me your opinion, don't be shy!**

**Happy Easter :)**

**- Dolores.**

**PS: Please, when you see any grammar mistake or something like that, remember I'm Argentinean. Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Arnold and Helga entered the house, which was empty. The girl limped to the couch and let herself fall onto it.<p>

- What cha doing standing there like a post? Sit down.

Arnold sat beside her and they stayed in an awkward silence.

- Yeah, this is fun, football head

- Well Helga, tell me what you wanna do.

The girl doubted a couple of seconds.

- Let's play videogames.

- You can't go out – Arnold reminded her

- I don't have to. I've got the Sega. – Helga pointed to the game console under the TV, beside the VHS – Be useful and turn it on.

Arnold obeyed reluctantly, took one of the game controls and gave the other one to his classmate.

- What game is on?

- Mortal Kombat – answered Helga

- Why I'm not surprised…

They played for a while. Helga was winning by far, doing more than a _fatality _to Arnold.

- I don't like this game Helga, it's too sadistic.

- You're such a little girl, Arnoldo.

Arnold glared at her.

- Let's play something else – he proposed – Don't you have any board game?

The girl sighed.

- They're in my room. Help me go up the stairs.

- It's not necessary, tell me where they are and I'll get one.

- And let you poke around my stuff? – The image of Arnold's shrine came to Helga's mind – No way.

Arnold rolled his eyes.

- Whatever you say, Helga.

They went upstairs and Arnold was pretty surprised when he saw the bedroom. It was too… girly and innocent. It could have belonged to any 9 year old girl, except Helga G. Pataki… but it did.

- Wow, I'd have never imagined your room was like this…

- What had you expected, hair-boy? Torture tools?

- Well… kinda.

Helga snorted and turned around to look between her stuff while Arnold was sitting at the edge of her bed.

- I found the Monopoly…

- That's good.

They went to the living room table and played there for a long while.

- Helga, you're cheating!

- Cheating? You can't cheat on Monopoly, smart pants!

- Of course you can, that's what you're doing! Forget it, I don't play anymore.

- Whatever, I was winning anyway.

- Yes, by cheating!

- I wasn't cheating, you idiot!

Arnold had enough and got up.

- Where do you think you're going?

- To my house – he answered approaching the door

- So you're gonna leave me invalid and by myself!

- You're no invalid, Helga. You can take care of yourself. I offered you my company, but I won't tolerate your abuse anymore. See ya.

- Fine, whatever!

Arnold went out slamming the door. Then Helga hit the game board with her fist.

- Criminy! Why can't I do anything good? Who am I kidding, I did cheat. He was just offering his company and all I can do is treat him badly… Oh, Arnold…

She limped as fast as she could to the door and almost jumped the stoop's stairs. She walked a few steps and saw the blond kid far away.

- Arnold! – She called out, but the boy did not hear her. She walked faster and called him again. – Arnold wait!

He turned around and saw Helga running to him as fast as her foot let her.

- What is she doing…?

Then Helga tripped and fell to the ground on her knees. Arnold ran to her and helped her getting up.

- Helga, why were you running? The doctor said…

- Forgive me.

Arnold stayed in silence for a couple of seconds.

- Huh?

- I… am sorry for cheating… and treat you bad and called you idiot… - Helga was staring at her feet and Arnold could notice that she was fighting against her own proud - … I don't want you to leave.

Arnold sighed.

- Let's go – he said with a mid smile.

Back in Helga's house, Arnold looked at her.

- Have you hurt your foot?

- No, just my knees… - he looked at her knees which were a bit bloody.

- You better clean that or it will get infected.

- Yeah, I think I'll go have a bath… Can you help me going up the stairs?

- Sure.

Arnold helped her and walked with her to the bathroom door.

- Alright, I'll wait for you downstairs – he said and she nodded.

After half an hour, Helga was going down the stairs carefully, when she heard a sound. Or rather a melody. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Arnold playing Olga's piano. Then she recognized the music. It was _Für Elise_ by Beethoven. She got a little closer without making a noise so she didn't interrupt him.

Arnold felt a smell that distracted him. It was like a subtle floral and fruity aroma. He stopped playing and turned around. Helga was standing behind him, wearing a pink pajama, bunny slippers and her hair loose.

- I didn't know you played piano.

- Actually – answered the boy, still staring at her – _Für Elise_ it's the only thing I can play on piano. I don't know why, but I have this distant memory of this melody… I think I had heard my mother playing it when I was a baby.

Helga noticed the sad tone in his voice, which made her feel sad as well.

- You miss your parents, don't you?

- You have no idea… I mean, I know I don't know them because I was just a baby, and my grandpas are great but… still…

Helga sat beside him.

- You know – she said – I also somehow missed my parents. Yeah, I have them, but they merely notice my existence… This piano you're playing, it's from my sister Olga. She plays Mozart's pieces since she was more or less our age. This bench we're sitting on, it's where my parents sit beside her to listen her playing. They only have ears for Olga. They only have eyes for Olga. I'm invisible.

Arnold looked at her with his eyes full of compassion. He opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. Helga didn't like people pitying on her.

- Keep playing.

The boy slid his fingers over the piano keys, and Helga was staring absolutely lost in the music.

When he stopped playing, Arnold turned around to look at her. Her blue eyes were still on the piano. When Olga played it, and perfectly, Helga would feel nothing, actually, she hated the sound. But when Arnold played it, even messing up a few notes, the melody he produced got straight to her soul.

The two of them were very close, and he noticed that the smell which had caught his attention came from Helga's hair. He looked at it. He didn't remember seeing her with her hair loose ever before. It was long, straight and looked soft. He wondered if it would also _feel_ soft, so he stroked it with one hand. Helga looked at him stupefied and Arnold removed his hand, turning red.

- Uhm… You better take that remedy, it's almost eight o'clock – he said with his eyes on the piano and sliding a finger through the keys.

- Yeah… Could you bring me a glass of water?

- Sure.

He stood up and went to the kitchen. _Yes, her hair was soft._

Helga went to the table and sat down with her lips curved in a nervous smile.

Arnold returned with a glass of water in one hand and the remedy in the other.

- Here

- Thanks.

Helga put the tablet into her mouth and drank the water. She placed the glass on the table and turned to Arnold.

- Do you want to order something to eat?

- Sounds good – answered the boy, who had started to feel hungry a long while ago.

- What do you want? – She asked going to the telephone.

- Whatever you want, Helga.

- Pizza?

- Yeah.

Helga ordered the pizza and hung up the phone.

- They'll arrive in forty minutes… Shall we put some music?

- Okay

Helga put the _A Hard Day's Night _CD and Arnold smiled when hearing the familiar music of the Beatles.

They spent a while singing along and they set the table. When the album was almost ending, the bell rang.

They ate while chatting. Honestly, Helga was pretty nice and funny when she wasn't showing her hostile side. And for her, it was pleasant to have a conversation with Arnold without hiding behind her aggressive mask.

They kept on talking till Arnold saw the clock.

- Hey, it's nine o'clock, my grandpa told me to be at home at twelve. Shall we watch The Ring now?

- Alright, let's watch that ridiculous movie you've rented…

Arnold rolled his eyes and put the video into the VHS while Helga went for a bowl for the popcorn.

They turned off the lights and sat next to each other on the couch, though keeping as much distance as possible.

During the first minutes of the movie, Helga ate the popcorn with a grin on her face because of the foolishness his classmate had rented, who seemed very into the plot.

After half an hour, the popcorn was almost gone and the grim things were already happening. Helga wasn't afraid, but she almost jumped from her seat a couple of times, that made Arnold turn to look at her, now he with the grin on his face, which was answered by a glare of the girl.

When they were at the middle of the movie, Helga was starting to get scared. Arnold noticed it judging her stance: she was curled up against the back of the couch, with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes widen.

- Helga, do you want me to stop it?

- Don't be ridiculous, Archivaldo, I'm not scaAHHH! – She screamed and took Arnold's arm. He looked at her raising an eyebrow and she let go. – Shut up.

Arnold smirked and his eyes returned to the screen. Though Helga let go of his arm, she hadn't moved away from his side.

A while later, the movie was at its climax and Helga at the peak of fear. Every time she saw Samara, the devilish-dead-girl from The Ring, she hided against Arnold's shoulder. The boy stayed quiet, he usually didn't get scared easily, and the fact that after the scaring scenes Helga kept holding on him caught his attention more than the movie.

When it was almost ending, Helga was curled up against Arnold's chest and his arm was around her shoulders, in an attempt to comfort her. At the end, Arnold moved away from Helga and turned off the TV, so the only light left was the moonlight.

- You see, Helga, it was a horror movie, indeed.

- Shut up, Arnoldo. I wasn't even scared.

Then the telephone rang.

- SAMARA! – cried Helga, jumping from her seat.

- Calm down, Helga – replied Arnold going to the phone.

- No, Arnold, don't pick up!

Arnold did it.

- Hello? – a sepulchral silence and Helga was looking at him like "hang up now!" – Hellooo…? I know there's someone there, I can hear you breathing!

And then, the person hung up.

- They hung up – said Arnold while he did it too.

- Criminy, Arnold, I told you not to pick up the phone! – replied Helga with an expression of horror.

- C'mon Helga, it's just a movie. Besides, if it were Samara, she would have said _"seven days…" – _he imitated the character's voice and a shiver ran up Helga's spine. Arnold glanced at the clock – Well it's already eleven o'clock, I gotta go…

- No! – Exclaimed Helga and he looked at her, puzzled – You can leave me on my own, the phone has just rang! Besides, aren't you supposed to go at twelve?

- I have to _be_ there at twelve. And it's dangerous walking on the street so late…

- More dangerous is Samara!

- Samara does not exist, Helga

- Just stay a little bit longer. At least help me going up the stairs, the remedy the doctor gave me hasn't made any effect yet.

- Alright, but at a quarter to twelve I'm leaving.

- Okay – agreed Helga – Oh, and Arnold… if you tell anyone anything of these, I swear I'll beat you up.

- Don't worry, Helga. I won't tell anyone that you're afraid of a movie.

Helga gave him a killing look and he smirked and helped her going up the stairs to her room.

- Wait here, Arnoldo. I'll go to the bathroom.

When Helga came back, the telephone rang again.

- It's her! – She screamed running to her bed. Arnold went to the corridor – No Arnold, do not answer to her! She'll kill you!

Arnold ran down the stairs and picked up the phone.

- Hello?

_- Seven days…_

That was not a girl's voice…

- Grandpa?

The old man's laugh made Arnold rolled his eyes.

- Hey, Shortman! I didn't scare you, huh?

- No, but you did scare Helga. It's not funny, grandpa.

- I'm sorry, Arnold, but when I remembered you were going to watch that movie I couldn't resist!

- How did you get Helga's number?

- This phone has the numbers of almost each of your little classmates

- And you were the one who had called before and then hung up, right?

- What? – faked Phil

- Granpa… - reproached Arnold

- Alright, it was me. Damn, Shortman, I can never prank you… Well, it's already a quarter past eleven, so don't take long.

- Okay, grandpa. Goodbye.

Arnold hung up the phone and returned to Helga's room. The girl was lying in her bed, completely covered by the blankets.

- Helga, you can take off the blankets now… it had been my granddad.

She took off the blankets and sat on the bed.

- Your granddad?

- Yeah, he likes teasing. I'm sorry.

Helga snorted and lied on the bed again.

- Anyway, you shouldn't have picked up the phone… - she told him – If it was Samara, you would die in seven days, you know?

Arnold smiled and placed a chair that was in the room beside Helga's bed. He sat down and looked at the girl, still smiling.

- Why are you looking at me with that stupid face?

Arnold sighed.

- You know… - he replied – I find it… _sweet_ of you that it worries you the fact that Samara kills me.

Helga looked at him like _listen to the crap you're saying_

- Listen to the crap you're saying, Hairboy… - she answered taking her eyes off him – It's not that it worries me, it's just that I'm nice enough to save you from a hideous dead.

Arnold laughed.

- What are you laughing at, football head? – She snapped.

- C'mon, Helga. Why don't you admit that if there's anything that _terrifies_ you more than Samara, it's me dying?

Helga felt goosebumps.

- I don't know what you're talking about.

- Yes, you do – said Arnold getting closer – Or have you already forgotten what happened last night?

Helga turned her head furtively to look him in the eye, serious, and incorporating slowly, with each word.

- Listen to me, _Arnold_ – she pronounced his name in a strange way. It was always weird when she called him like that, but this time there was a dark tone in each one of the six letters – and listen carefully, because I'm saying this only once – she was now sitting on the bed – Don't ever mention what happened last night. _Never again._

- Why not? – He replied. Not in a challenging tone, but calm. As calm as only Arnold could be.

- Because you're going to know me.

- I am going to know you? I already know you, Helga. I know you since we were three years old.

- That's what you…

- I know you more than what you think. – He interrupted – You're Helga G_eraldine_ Pataki. You're a bully and aggressive. You're clever and sarcastic. Your best friend is Phoebe. You're a good writer and actress. Your father is Big Bob, owner of the beepers company. Your mother is Miriam and she's clueless. Your parents don't pay you as much attention as they should, but to your sister, Olga. You like wrestles. You like baseball. You're allergic to strawberries. You swear a lot to be a nine year old girl.

Helga didn't know anymore what they were talking about. By "you're going to know me" she meant her most dangerous and aggressive side; it was a threat. But Arnold seemed to be turning things around.

- So what? Those are just details that everybody knows.

- That's who you are, Helga… aren't you? – Arnold's tone of voice changed for one that Helga didn't know how to describe – Or is there anything more about you that I should know?

- Yes, my fists, football head.

Arnold snorted.

- Back to the beginning. Helga Pataki. Bully, aggressive. You're very predictable, Helga. I thought you were much more… complex, but I see you're not.

The girl felt insulted.

- You mean I'm too simple? There're things you don't know about me, dunce. So shut your mouth and stop playing the know-it-all.

- Things? What thing?

- None of your business!

- If it was none of my business, I wouldn't be asking

- Criminy, Arnold, just leave me alone! – She shouted, making the boy turning to his position on the chair, and lying down again -. If you stayed here to bother me, then just go away!

She covered herself with the blankets and turned around to give him her back.

Arnold stayed as stone. He was used to get into people's business and he could be a headache because of that. But this time he felt that he had to interfere. Helga was so closed to everybody; she never let herself be entirely known. But Arnold knew her family situation, he knew that they didn't pay her attention and he also knew she had a soft and sensitive side. As if the aggression and the mocking were just a mask she wore to hide herself and not showing her true personality. Arnold knew she was fragile like a crystal, he checked that during the weekend they had spent together. Yet, he could not understand her. He lied when he told her he fully knew her. Just the part that she showed and the part that he managed to see when she would let down her guard. Helga was a real mystery for Arnold, an enigma. Like a house that has a locked room, where no one can get in and know what's inside.

He sighed.

- I'm sorry, Helga – he apologized placing his hand on her shoulder, making her turn around – I didn't want to bother you. It's just that… it's true, I don't really know you. And honestly you confuse me a lot. There's so much about you that I don't understand and I don't know…

However, Arnold did know something. He had heard it with his own ears from the girl's lips, but he buried it in his memory before falling asleep the night before. He had seen it in her sad blue eyes when she awoke from that nightmare, but he didn't pay attention.

_I love you, Arnold…_

Helga had said in her dreams that she loved him. Helga awoke crying because dreaming he died.

Was it true? He had to find out. He knew it would cost his life to mention it, but he _needed_ to know the truth.

- Helga… there's something I need to ask you. Something that I just can't take out of my mind.

- What?

- Well, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just do it. – Arnold took a deep breath – Last night, while you were sleeping… you said something. That was what woke me up. – Helga was starting to feel nervous _did she…?_ – You said you loved me.

_Bloody hell._

Her eyes opened wide, looking through Arnold. She was so petrified she couldn't even take her eyes off of him.

- Really, Helga. You said that. _I love you, Arnold._

Helga couldn't believe it. She had kept her secret for six years, and revealed nothing more and nothing less than to Arnold, asleep. Her unconscious had played against her.

She felt humiliated and impotent, as if she was naked. Her legs were shaking under the covers, her hands sweating, and she felt a hot rush on her face. She knew she was turning completely red. She felt a lump in her throat and gulped. She didn't realized she was about to cry until a tear streamed down her face. Then she turned her head on the pillow to stare at the ceiling.

- No Helga, don't cry – pleaded Arnold sitting by her side on the bed – There's no reason to cry. I… I just want to know if it's true… I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Gerald. I promise I'll never talk about this again if that's what you want… But I need to know, because most of the time seems like you hate me, but when I look you in the eyes I feel you're hiding something… And now I heard this… - he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, drying her tears – Look at me – he said with his hand still against her skin. Helga obeyed – Tell me _the truth_, Helga. Please.

Helga bit her lower lip and stared into Arnold's eyes, which were the brightest green they had ever been. And just when she wished time would go as slowly as possible, it speeded up and the answer came so quickly there was no need to reason: that situation was the key. That was _the_ moment.

She parted her lips and whispered:

- I love you, Arnold.

And five seconds later, she closed her eyes again with a sigh.

Arnold was speechless. He suspected it, yes; actually it was pretty obvious after what had happened the night before. But hearing her telling him directly, was another thing. Did he have to respond?

He didn't know what to say. He had never seen Helga in that way and he wouldn't have imagined that she saw him like that. Arnold had a crush on just one girl, Ruth, and he still liked her. But she was out of his league, he knew that. But Helga? What should he do about her? Besides she didn't just have a crush on him; she _loved _him. Love was a strong word for Arnold. What could a nine year old boy know about love anyway?

Arnold knew he wasn't in love with Helga. He didn't think about her all day long, nor dreamt about her at night, nothing happened to him when hearing her voice, he didn't blush when he caught her eye, neither he felt the static when they touched, nor he missed her when she wasn't around.

But he did know her, he shared everyday with her at school, he had seen her in her fragile moments, he could recognize her voice even if he lost his memory, he saw in her eyes everything she hided, he could chat confidently with her and being himself, he didn't feel the static when they touched but the softness of her skin, and when she was nice to him it was always pleasant to have her around.

Like in that weekend. Although the arguments they had, it had been nice to spend time with her. Images danced before him, as flashbacks, which would remain in his memory. Helga sat at his stoop with her lilac dress, her weird hairdo and the broken shoe. Helga in his arms when he carried her upstairs to his room the night before. Helga lying on his bed while he put ice on her foot. Helga confessing ashamed that she had wanted to look feminine for Rhonda's girly party. Helga smiling shyly and her blue eyes sparkling when he told her she was pretty. Helga calling him Arnold. Helga thanking him and saying he was a great guy. Helga sleeping in his bed. Helga asleep saying she loved him. Helga crying when she woke up and telling him her nightmare. Helga sleeping beside him in the morning, her arm around his waist. Helga studying History with him. Helga having lunch with his family. Helga looking for a board game in her surprisingly girly room. Helga running towards him and tripping over in the street. Helga fighting against her pride and apologizing. Helga wearing pajamas and bunny slippers, with a perfume that caught his attention. Helga sitting next to him, listening him playing the piano. Helga talking about her parents. Helga with her loose hair, soft under his touch. Helga singing along Beatles songs. Helga and him eating pizza and having a friendly conversation. Helga watching The Ring frightened, curled up against him. Helga completely covered by the blankets, afraid of Samara. Helga threatening him. Helga in bed, giving her back. Helga petrified with a tear streaming down her face when she heard what she had said in her dreams. Helga confessing she loved him.

And now, Helga in bed with her eyes closed, biting her lower lip, while he made his interior monologue.

- Helga – he called. The girl opened her eyes – Look at me.

Slowly, she directed her gaze at the boy, who was still sitting next to her.

- Why are you crying? – He asked, bending over her.

Helga took a deep breath.

- My feelings are not reciprocated.

Arnold smiled.

- And how do you know that?

And kissed her on the lips.

**THE END.**


End file.
